


the making of a hurricane

by CassandrasDreamworld



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Naruto, Fix-It, I will tag as I go along, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandrasDreamworld/pseuds/CassandrasDreamworld
Summary: In hindsight Yūgao should have know that taking a kid as an apprentice who's genin test was intentionally sabotagedto let him passwould be a disaster.But she had hoped, reasoned really, that things couldn’t be quite that bad.And well, she was right.Things weren’t bad... they wereworse.





	the making of a hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This is my second fanfic ever! And I would love if you could give me constructive criticism, especially since English isn't my first language!
> 
> This will be my attempt to write a multi-chapter story, but since I'm unaccustomed to writing updating could take awhile, I'm sorry in advance ^^"
> 
> EDIT: edited some things in this chapter like grammar, punctuation, and some sentences that I didn't like the structure of (bless my friends who helped me) :D

In the middle of training ground one— her old team training grounds— Yūgao was trying to evaluate her new charge and silently grieved at how Konoha treated one of her own, her _sensei’s son_ no less.

 

They had walked to the training ground together, enough time for her to watch him. He chattered excitedly, waving his arms about and nearly vibrating out of his skin.

 

It was… painful to watch him.

 

Not because of the Kyūbi, she knew more than most that seals done by an expert hand are _strong_ and the Yondaime was a genius in the area of Fuinjutsu. But… _Naruto’s face_. His coloring might have been all Minato’s but his face was all Kushina, right down to the dimple on his cheek.

 

He had the same vibrant air around him like his mother had. The same smile and even the same verbal tic. How he managed that, without even knowing his mother was beyond her.

 

“Naruto-kun, as of this day we are both going to be a team,” Yūgao started, “Teams are supposed to know each other, so please introduce yourself properly and tell me, for example, what you like, dislike, and maybe your dreams for the future.”

 

“Uhhh, why don’t you start Sensei?” Naruto suggested, he seemed a but unsure and looked at her with a tilted head. Well, no wonder since probably no one else ever took the time to get to know him.

 

Smiling she responded, “Alright then.”

 

Yūgao slid to the ground and made herself comfortable, “My name is Uzuki Yūgao, I like moon viewing, reading, training, and a few other things. I don’t like arrogant people who think they are better than someone else only because they are from an influential family. Even though— as a Jōnin— I am trained in all ninja arts, my specialisation lays in kenjutsu and I have some proficiency in fūinjutsu.”

 

“And my dream… I think, one of my dreams at least... reaching mastery in kenjutsu and being recognized as one of the best kenjutsu users as well as one of the best kunoichi in the nations.” She leaned back and motioned for Naruto to begin.

 

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto!” He began excitedly, “I love ramen! ‘nd I really like Teuchi-ojisan and Ayame-neesan from the ramen stand, they’re _super_ nice. Pulling pranks on meanies is _awesome_ , they get _really_ red in the face too! Sometimes it looks like they are going to ‘xplode in the next second, it’s so funny and I know Jiji said that pranks ’re bad but they were like super mean ‘nd I wouldn’t have done it if they didn’t do anything, _I promise_ –”

 

Laughing slightly, Yūgao cut him off, “ _Breathe_ , Naruto-kun. I believe you and won’t tell anyone, I promise you. Please go on.”

 

He looked at her sceptically, like he was unsure if she would really not tell anyone. It was sad that that didn’t came as much of a surprise. Living the life he lived, he probably never had a lot of people he could trust or rely on.

 

Still looking at her with a bit of suspicion in his eyes but continuing nonetheless, ”I also like gardening, it’s really nice to water them and the plants look really pretty! I like it when Jiji has time to go ‘nd eat a bowl of ramen with me! I hate the three minutes it takes to wait on my ramen after I pour in the boiling water. My dream is to be a kick-ass ninja like Hokage-jiji and then I’ll take the hat from him so that everyone will acknowledge me!”

 

Yūgao blinked and smiled a little wistfully, “This is an admirable dream Naruto-kun. Now come we still need to talk about a few things”

 

After standing up and dusting off her clothes she extended a hand to Naruto and tugged  him up. Belatedly, she realized that he was far too skinny for an eight year old. She only now noticed because he felt unbelievably light, pulling him up she had overestimated his weight and nearly sent him tumbling into her.

 

After apologizing Yūgao began to speak, “Now that we know each other a bit better I want to evaluate your skills as a shinobi, then based upon my evaluation I will put a training plan together. As of next week your day will be as follows: In the early morning we will meet here and warm up our bodies with stretches and a few rounds of jogging around the trainingr ground, after which we will head over to the mission desk to pick up a mission, hopefully we won’t need long to finish it so that we can make a break at lunchtime. In the afternoons we will begin the specialized training. This week–”

 

Excitedly Naruto interrupted her, “Say, say, why can’t we start now? ‘nd what kind of awesome missions are we gonna doing? Rescuing princesses or kicking bandits asses?! Why would they even take only the morning, do ya think that we’re gonna be _that_ good?”

 

Yūgao frowned, “Naruto-kun it is incredibly rude to interrupt someone, I haven’t finished talking. Please watch yourself so it doesn’t happen again.” After being reprimanded Naruto visibly deflated and sheepishly apologized.

 

“Coming back to your questions. The reasons why we do not immediately start on either training or missions are for once that we are, more or less, strangers to each other. This week will be used, among other thing, to get acclimated to each other. Secondly I–” she stopped and looked at Naruto who had shyly risen his hand. “Yes Naruto-kun?”

 

“What does accli- uh, acclimated?” He looked to his sensei for confirmation and continued after she nodded, “What does it mean exactly?”

 

“I means that we haven’t yet gotten used to each other.” Yūgao grimaced internally, she didn’t know if her vocabulary just wasn’t suited to an eight year old or if said eight year old had trouble understanding more difficult words because of  his less than ideal upbringing.

 

Though maybe it was a bad combination of both; she would need to remember to tone it down a bit and explain things in simpler words.

 

“On that note,” she crouched to be eye-level with him, “Naruto-kun, if you have a question do not hesitate to voice them _please_ . This is really important;some things you _will_ not understand and it is my job as your sensei to explain and teach them to you. If you don’t understand my explanation I want you to tell me, I don’t have any experience in teaching and sometimes I may not know how to teach in a way that others understand. Promise you will tell me?”

 

Naruto swallowed and nodded determinedly, “I’ll ask you if I don’t understand something, promise Yūgao-sensei. I don’t go back on my word!”

 

Smiling softly she continued, “Secondly, I still have not yet evaluated you. I will look at your skill level over the course of the week. Apart from that I will need the time to learn which way you will keep most of the information I want you to know. I will base your training plan on that.”

 

“Do you have any questions?” She raised an eyebrow. When no questions came she clapped her hands together and smiled sharply.

 

“No? Good, then we will begin with taijutsu.”  Yūgao jumped back, settling into a basic stance, and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

 

Gulping and with a strange sense of foreboding he made himself ready.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! I've already began writing the second one so hopefully I can update soon but if not... I'm really sorry :")
> 
> you can finde me on Tumblr!  
> https://cassandrasdreamworld.tumblr.com/


End file.
